This invention relates to an apparatus for allowing an individual to more safely perform exercises using weights.
When an individual uses weights, and especially free weights, the safest practice is to always employ a “spotter” to help him place the weights on the rack of a bench when he becomes fatigued. The “spotter” acts as a safety net with the intent of preventing the free weights from falling on the individual. Sometimes the spotter cannot handle the amount of weight being used. In addition, it is not always practical to employ a “spotter.” Individuals often work out alone creating a risk of being seriously injured or trapped under the weights.
One solution to this problem is to use a system employing cable weights, bands, power rods, or inertial devices. These systems do not require an individual to lift weight directly over his body and thus allow an individual to more safely lift weights alone without the need for a “spotter”.
However, the above systems have not been accepted by everyone as their preferred method of weight training. Some individuals prefer to use free weights, which provide a user with specific benefits such as requiring the use of stabilizer muscles to help balance the weight and maintain proper form. Various prior art “self-spotting” devices exist which attempt to provide the safety of cable systems while still providing the benefit of free weights. However, these prior art devices have shortcomings in that they do not always protect the user's body completely, they may unnecessarily limit the range of exercise motion, or may make it difficult for the user to escape from the equipment after a weight has been dropped. Furthermore, the devices are not easily adjustable for different body types or bench types.
Accordingly, there is a need for a weightlifting apparatus that allows an individual to perform free weight training exercises more safely through a full range of motion, with or without a “spotter.”